


獵人組織總則

by Akiswlf



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiswlf/pseuds/Akiswlf
Summary: 狼人獵人如何追到他的醫療官，吸血鬼還有他的獵人男朋友放閃的故事





	1. Chapter 1

組織組成規章，其一。  
於總領下分為醫療部、研發部、執行部及行政部。

朴再興比朴晟鎮和金元弼要晚一年進組織。但是血緣上的優勢讓他很快就通過了獵人訓練接起個人任務。朴晟鎮跟朴再興一樣，幾乎整個家族都是獵人，朴再興媽媽那裡的神族血統讓他在吸血鬼獵人的工作上如虎添翼。  
他們是在訓練時認識的，雖然一個是狼人獵人，一個是吸血鬼獵人，還是有些課程是一起上的。他永遠記得那個在第一堂武打課還帶著厚重的粗框眼鏡，看起來愣頭愣腦的男孩子有些徬徨，便主動湊向前問他還好嗎？需不需要幫忙？  
接著他們先後通過了考驗，各自當上了獵人。雖然各分南北，幸虧網路的發達還是保持著聯絡，朴晟鎮也說過當他結束一個任務後隨時歡迎他到他們的小屋住住，他們獨棟的房子裡永遠有一間客房保留給他。  
那把鑰匙原本是要給他緊急逃命時使用的，算是金元弼在做研究時意外的產物，在古籍上找到了失傳已久的空間傳送魔法，委託了可以信任的魔法師幫他製作傳送到他們家的鑰匙，給了朴再興一把。  
「只是我沒想到傳送過來的只有你。」朴晟鎮簡單的對姜永晛解釋他們現在的情況：「他之後應該也會過來吧？」  
「會吧，但他應該要先把我留下來的殘局解決了才能過來。」姜永晛聳聳肩，托著腮幫子看金元弼抓著尹度雲餵飯，要他吃下不怎麼好吃的營養特調菜單。「真懷念，我以前幫過有個朋友養狼人。」  
「我沒看過有相關文獻記載有人也馴養過狼人？」金元弼聽到關鍵字，抬起頭問。  
「當然沒有，他也是隻吸血鬼。」姜永晛笑出來。  
「朴再興要過來應該還要好一陣子，以他的能力文件處理速度不快。」朴晟鎮說：「再加上他把鑰匙給你了，只能用傳統的方式過來。」  
金元弼終於把食物塞進尹度雲的嘴裡，小孩桌前的碗空了之後他才拿起自己的筷子吃了起來：「抱歉，我明天想辦法幫你弄一些血過來，現在這時間有點晚，我很難再動手腳。」  
「你們不會想殺我嗎？」姜永晛奇怪的問：「我以為你們是再興的同事？」  
「我們是啊，但我是狼人獵人。」朴晟鎮說，姜永晛接著指向金元弼，「他是醫療部的。」朴晟鎮解釋。  
「可是你們對於吸血鬼的包容度也太大了吧？」姜永晛又問：「我看再興在處理的文件，不是也會要求獵人們要斬除？」  
「我們都養了隻狼人在家，你覺得呢？」朴晟鎮說，尹度雲正準備抓著詹姆士五世跳下椅子，金元弼連忙放下筷子追了過去：「尹度雲，你還沒喝湯！」  
小孩很快就被抓回餐桌上做好，一碗湯端端正正地擺在面前：「我不想喝湯。」  
「不可以，你得喝湯。」金元弼說。  
「不喝也沒關係，為什麼一定要喝？」姜永晛問。  
「吸血鬼好奇寶寶先生，這是因為一頓飯應該要攝取一定量的營養，如果少喝了湯會缺少某方面的營養。」朴晟鎮說。姜永晛聽到這個稱呼笑了出來：「好久沒有人叫我寶寶了。」  
「喜歡的話我可以把你當寶寶養喔。」金元弼插嘴說，他又重新放下筷子一口一口餵尹度雲喝湯。  
「真好，那你會這樣餵我嗎？」  
金元弼抬頭看他一眼：「如果你也不乖乖吃飯的話，」我可以用鼻胃管餵你。

朴晟鎮收拾了那間一直以來給朴再興睡的客房給姜永晛：「你就先住這裡吧，沐浴乳洗髮精什麼都的已經幫你換新了，床單也是洗過的，有甚麼需要的話再跟我們說。」他推開房間門說：「如果你想換件衣服⋯⋯我去拿給你好了，你應該什麼都沒有帶。」  
「⋯⋯謝謝你們。」姜永晛看著收拾整齊的房間，該有的日常用品都有，整整齊齊的擺在櫃子上：「如果是我也沒辦法這麼快接受一個陌生人。」  
「那麼希望你不要把我們對你的信任消耗殆盡。」朴晟鎮說：「都是小事，應該的，我曾對朴再興說過要是他有了朋友也希望帶給我們看看。」  
看看是誰可以接受他那種爛脾氣。  
姜永晛聽了笑起來：「他脾氣確實很差。」  
「辛苦你了。」朴晟鎮拍拍他的肩膀：「做為滿足個人的好奇心，想問一下永晛先生今年貴庚？」  
「不用這麼見外，叫我永晛就可以了。」姜永晛笑著說：「我今年九百八十一歲。」  
「難怪鎮得住朴再興。」朴晟鎮說：「祝你好夢，不用擔心朴再興，在組織裡還有我罩著他，不會有事的。」即使有發生什麼事我也不可能不知道，你專心先把身體養好就好，聽元弼說你確實元氣大傷。  
「我⋯⋯要不是活夠久，不然就算把整個朴再興喝乾也不可能撐下來。」姜永晛嘆了口氣：「我確實很擔心他⋯⋯怕他要是被發現任務沒有完成還放了人跑走⋯⋯」  
「不會有事的。」金元弼從朴晟鎮背後靠過來，把下巴靠在朴晟鎮的肩膀上：「有我們在。」  
「你們勢力可真大。」姜永晛笑道：「職位比再興還大嗎？」  
「再興很小。」朴晟鎮說：「他只是業績好。」我們手下的人比他多太多了。  
嗯。金元弼說，一臉正色：「他還得看我的臉色。」我再幫你把一次脈吧，然後你好好休息，氣息的部分也不用擔心，我們房子都有嚴謹的法陣保護。  
姜永晛乖巧的把手伸過去，讓金元弼的手指搭上，朴晟鎮說他先去看度雲，轉身就走了。  
「你們感情真好。」姜永晛看著朴晟鎮離開的背影。  
「對啊。」金元弼笑著說：「感覺沒有大礙，但是真的真氣損失太多了，我接下來幾天要好好幫你補一補。」有不吃什麼嗎？或特別喜歡吃的？  
姜永晛頭一偏：「生魚片。」你們在一起多久啦，不想回答也沒關係啦。我這樣問會不會很冒昧啊。他想了想，抓抓頭又丟了一個問題  
「我們？」金元弼一愣，眼睛瞪得大大的，張著嘴巴想了一會兒才意識過來他在說什麼的模樣：「喔，我⋯⋯我們。」他搖搖頭。  
「不講也沒關係，是我不該問。」姜永晛說。  
「不是，我的意思是，」金元弼又搖了搖頭：「我們並沒有在一起。」


	2. Chapter 2

組織組成規章，其二。  
執行部下分為吸血鬼獵人組、狼人獵人組、妖精/人馬管理組、精靈管理組、機動小組及第六小組。

金元弼非常守信的，當天帶了一整包的血還有一大盤生魚片回家。  
「你哪裡來的血？」姜永晛一臉驚訝：「這是合法的嗎？」  
「算合法取得的，但我把它帶出來是不合法的，不重要。」金元弼聳聳肩：「你先喝點血，生魚片的話要等晟鎮哥也回來才能一起吃。」  
「那再興什麼時候會回來？」  
「你想他了？」金元弼笑道：「應該沒那麼快，他一個星期後的飛機過來，然後要我們幫他完成報告。」  
「他回來的話我可以喝他的血。」姜永晛說：「這樣應該好的比較快，不必一直這樣麻煩你們。」  
「喔，你不用太擔心。」金元弼打開血袋，用玻璃杯裝了半杯給姜永晛：「他回來的話，也只是從一個人麻煩我們變成兩人麻煩我們而已。」  
「啊。」姜永晛拿起玻璃杯喝了一口，突然想到什麼而停下動作：「你們這裡可以養貓嗎？我有養一隻貓。」  
「我沒差，只怕度雲把它吃了，還有你要天天掃地，不然晟鎮哥會把你殺了。」  
「好。」姜永晛點點頭：「我真的⋯⋯很謝謝你們，真的。」  
「沒有啦。」金元弼說：「朋友一場都是這樣。」我們這種行業更是，要珍惜每一秒還可以對對方好的時候。  
「有什麼我可以幫忙的千萬要讓我知道。」姜永晛說：「甚麼都可以，如果你想追晟鎮也可以。」  
「這又太多了，不用。」金元弼搖搖頭：「我覺得我們這樣也沒甚麼不好⋯⋯」  
「不會後悔嗎？」如果明天發生了什麼意外，不會後悔嗎？  
「我不知道。」金元弼還是搖頭：「但我不想再給晟鎮哥帶來煩惱了，這種事情，他不要知道比較好。」這樣吧，之後我回去上班，如果我們都不在家的話，多少幫忙帶一下度雲，我會很感謝你的。  
金元弼看起來急於想結束這個話題，姜永晛也就沒有再多講什麼：「既然這樣的話，我打算進行自體修復，需要花一點時間，如果你們覺得麻煩就算了，我可以另外找別的方法。」  
「應該不會，你會需要什麼幫助嗎？」金元弼瞇起眼睛問。  
「我需要大概三到五天完全不碰到陽光。我看你們有地下室？也許可以借用一下。」姜永晛偏頭問：「其他我自己可以搞定。」  
「好啊，沒有問題。」金元弼說：「我等等就去把地下室收拾一下，你會需要什麼嗎？棉被之類的？」  
「有的話很好。」姜永晛雙手合十，感激的說。  
要特別麻煩你們，真的不要來打擾我，就算是再興來也是，後果很麻煩的，就是把我丟在那裡像一坨爛泥就可以了。  
「那要澆水嗎？」金元弼特別真摯地問。  
「不用。」姜永晛搖頭：「真的不用。」

朴晟鎮那天很晚才到家，看起來忙得焦頭爛額，連尹度雲搖著尾巴向前都沒有注意到，差點被小孩絆了一下。  
「很累？」金元弼問：「我們今天有生魚片可以吃。」  
「這麼好。」朴晟鎮挑眉而笑：「是給吸血鬼先生吃的吧。」  
「你怎麼知道？」金元弼瞪大眼睛問。  
「再興跟我講過，說他喜歡吃生魚片。」朴晟鎮邊把襯衫上頭幾顆釦子解開，邊坐到了餐桌前：「托你的福啦。」  
「他跟你講過？」姜永晛好奇的探頭問：「他還跟你講過什麼？」  
「很多啦，他的報告我也都看過了。」朴晟鎮說：「那小子報告寫得特別差，每次寫完都要先傳來給我們檢查修改一次才敢上交。」  
「那我的生活隱私你們不就都知道了？」姜永晛一愣。  
「當然啊，報告大家是都可以查閱的，都收在檔案庫裡，只要是員工都可以進去看。」金元弼邊把菜端上桌邊說：「所以大家都知道你早上大概都睡到十點起床，養的貓叫魯道夫。」說著彎腰把尹度雲幫忙端來的菜放到桌上：「謝謝度雲。」  
「⋯⋯那你們知道有些報告是我寫的嗎？」姜永晛吃了幾口飯之後，決定問道。  
「難怪我在想他有一陣子怎麼文字水平變得那麼好。」朴晟鎮點點頭說。  
尹度雲笨手笨腳地爬上椅子抓著湯匙等著金元弼把屬於他那份放到面前，乖乖地扒起飯來。  
姜永晛在吃生魚片時看起來幸福極了，鼓著腮幫子咀嚼，連眼睛都散發著光芒，雖然沒有說著多好吃或是其他的感言，也看得出來他是多麼喜歡吃生魚片。  
「到底多喜歡吃啊。」朴晟鎮看了也忍不住笑出來。  
「以前，」姜永晛把嘴裡的食物吞下肚後說：「有一段時間住在內陸，那時候魚很難買，超級，後來吃到生魚片覺得簡直是人間美味，然後有一個月我幾乎天天吃生魚片，結果因為缺乏血液就昏倒了。」  
還好那時候有朋友幫我想辦法弄了點食物過來，才活過來，那次之後我才知道原來吸血鬼真的要吸血才能活。  
「不然幹嘛叫吸血鬼。」尹度雲冷不防說了一句。  
「閉嘴，臭狗。」姜永晛反射性地回答。朴晟鎮聽了反倒大笑起來：「你不發威還以為吸血鬼跟狼人是世仇是假的傳說呢，原來骨子裡還是討厭對方的嗎？」  
「當然，尤其我們以前經歷過那段歷史得更是，現在的小孩大概都不知道了。」姜永晛笑著說：「你們應該會有讀過相關歷史吧，我之前遇到的獵人都知道。」  
「你遇過獵人？」  
「我什麼人沒遇過。」姜永晛雲淡風輕的又夾起一塊生魚片：「我以前也曾經被你們這個組織抓進去過呢，這世界上的獵人組織應該只有一個吧？」  
「你怎麼出來的？」朴晟鎮一愣。  
「那時候你們還太弱了。」姜永晛沒有明說，只勾起一個淡淡的微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

組織組成規章，其三。  
每一組都有五隻小隊，第六小隊為特勤部隊，支援各組任務。

金元弼花了比他們想像中還要久的時間整理地下室。  
「抱歉，如果知道這麼麻煩我可能就不會麻煩你們了。」姜永晛看著金元弼滿身灰塵的從地下室走出來。「還好，總是要掃的。」金元弼說：「我明天就得去上班了，得早點去休息，你如果覺得不夠乾淨的話就麻煩你自己處理一下。」抹布在這裡，水槽地下室就有了，你自己看著辦。說完就踏上樓梯轉身離開。姜永晛看他也沒有打算在跟他說什麼，便自己東西拿一拿探頭進地下室看。  
其實比他想像得乾淨許多，金元弼在地上先鋪了一張軟墊（據說是出任務時會用到的小道具），放了一床棉被在旁邊，大概是因為是地下室的緣故整個空間特別冷，姜永晛倒覺得挺舒服的。四周放著一些詭異的小人偶，還有幾本又大又厚的古籍。他還在角落看到一些神奇的魔法用具。  
不知道這些東西是屬於誰的，他想，也有可能就是他們四處執行任務時帶回來的紀念品，譬如那些富有非洲風格的木雕人偶。  
等醒來之後再去問問他們好了，金元弼今天看起來也累了，即使待在家裡他還是忙著處理一些組織的事情，讓姜永晛驚訝的表示：「原來獵人也這麼忙嗎？」  
「⋯⋯朴再興是過得太爽了一點，但我們本來就特別忙一些。」金元弼一手抓住尹度雲的領子以免他在室內衝來衝去又撞倒什麼：「要玩去院子玩！」  
既然金元弼已經走了，也沒有特別交代他不能動，姜永晛就大大方方地開始參觀他們放在地下室的收藏品。看到連他都沒看過幾次的魔法用品時還是忍不住感嘆起來：「原來這東西還有完整的啊⋯⋯」  
他把玩了幾個有趣的小玩具之後才關了燈安分地躺到那軟墊上，用棉被把自己緊緊包裹住，闔上眼。

金元弼一到組織就被桌上滿滿的公文嚇了一跳。  
「你們至於嗎？我不過幾天沒到。」他委屈的說。「沒辦法，你幾天沒到累積的公文就只好繼續堆著了，我們也沒辦法處理。」那人湊過來替他挑出幾本文件：「這幾份是需要優先處裡的，其他倒是慢慢來，不急。」  
「你們對於狼人馴服有任何打算嗎？之前應該已經把報告傳給你們了。」金元弼說。  
「現階段是先收留年紀小有教化可能的狼人，將來打算依據您報告中的看管方式進行。」  
「好，我知道了。」金元弼接著打開其中一份文件看了起來，直到下一次抬起頭時已經是中午要吃午餐的時間，醫療部裡的小隊員小跑步著過來問他要不要一起去吃午餐，金元弼搖搖頭：「今天晟鎮哥有給我準備便當。」  
「哇，真好，那我們先走了。」他們揮揮手走出辦公室，金元弼正打算繼續埋首於文件堆時，聽到熟悉的聲音：「好了，別看了。去吃飯。」  
「你來了。」金元弼乖巧的把文件夾闔上，抬頭看向朴晟鎮：「我以為你還在忙。」  
「還在忙你也可以先來找我。」朴晟鎮說：「最堅持要準時吃飯的不是都是你嗎？」  
「偶爾可以有點例外啦。」金元弼撒嬌般的說：「你今天做了什麼，好期待。」  
只要金元弼也要進辦公室的時候，便當多半是朴晟鎮做的。金元弼的工作量多歸多，一個星期到三四天就夠了，大部份的事情都是可以帶回家完成的。所以只要去上班，朴晟鎮就會起個大早幫他們煮便當。  
「愛妻便當。」曾經有同事這麼說。  
才不是！金元弼害臊的紅了臉：「就說不是！」  
他們也把這事當作玩笑逗著金元弼玩，鬧他是不是跟朴晟鎮在一起有趣極了。事情傳開來，所有人都以為他跟朴晟鎮是交往的關係。  
聽起來多合理，兩個人住在一起，又是那麼了解彼此，一個人負責中午的便當，一個人負責晚上在家的晚餐，怎麼看都是政府公認的健康好家庭。  
就除了兩個人都是男生，問著是不是在一起啊，總會害羞地否認。  
這也合理，不必急於幫人出櫃嘛，沒關係，你們嘴上這麼說，同事們心裡打個照應，八成在一起了，只是不說。  
偏偏事實正是剩下兩成的可能性。

兩個人拿了便當去員工餐廳裡吃，儘管有很多空位，金元弼看到朴珍榮還是自然而然地靠了過去，朴晟鎮伸手過去把便當拿去微波。  
「度雲還好嗎？」朴珍榮看到他走過來，就笑著問。  
「挺好的，活潑的不得了，就是變得有點黏人。」金元弼便當被拿走了，沒事做只好盯著朴珍榮的飯看。他不確定朴珍榮知不知道朴再興的事，想想也就沒提了。過沒多久，朴晟鎮跟另一人拿著飯走過來，那人顯然是剛才在餐廳買的午餐，雙手端著盤子，兩人有說有笑的走過來。  
「在範哥。」金元弼看到人，興奮的喊道。  
「好久不見了。」那人見到他，也咧嘴露出一排整齊的牙笑起來。  
「真的好久沒見了，上次在範哥的任務還順利嗎？」  
「沒什麼大意外的結束了。」他聳聳肩說：「你呢？還好嘛？聽說你們前陣子有些麻煩事。」  
「算解決了吧，不礙事。」朴晟鎮代替金元弼回答，把便當盒推到金元弼面前：「快吃吧。」  
「那就好。」他點點頭，張嘴吃下一大口飯。  
說起林在範還有朴珍榮，其實是從朴晟鎮那認識的人。  
朴晟鎮家都是做獵人的，也少數做吸血鬼的任務，大部份還是獵捕狼人為主，因而時常跟林家合作。林家體質特殊，有些事只能拜託他們家做，所以也是從小就玩在一起的伴。林在範脾氣不好，在外老是鬧事，通常都是朴晟鎮去解決的，從小就是，一雙手可以解決的事就不去搬救兵，那時就有傳聞林在範是那個小區的小流氓，而朴晟鎮是連那個小流氓都怕的角色。  
長大了自然而然就跟爸媽一樣，一起進了組織，從小的玩伴到長大的同事，雖然在不同部門，在開年度大會時總會坐在隔壁，在食堂也常在一起聊天。  
「有事情我可以幫忙的話，千萬不要不好意思。」林在範把飯吃完了，這麼對朴晟鎮說。  
「改天來我們家坐坐吧。」朴晟鎮笑著拍拍他的肩膀：「或是一起去吃頓好的，很久沒有好好聊聊了。」  
「那有什麼問提。」林在範把筷子放到碗裡：「珍榮，我先走了，抱歉。」見他迅速把飯吃完，來匆匆去匆匆地離開了，金元弼疑惑的看向朴珍榮，後者聳聳肩：「最近人馬那裡有點浮動。」  
喔。金元弼點點頭，慢條斯理的又吃了一口飯。轉頭看著林在範穿著長大衣離去的背影。  
「啊對了。」朴珍榮突然想到什麼，用筷子敲了敲碗：「再興哥確定了下星期一的飛機會回來，到時候組織會派人過去接他，有什麼是要我特別轉告他的嗎？」  
「他回來了就帶到組織這裡吧，那時候我們應該在上班，不要讓他亂跑了。」朴晟鎮說。  
「知道了。」朴珍榮把餐具收好：「那兩位慢用吧，我先回去睡午覺了。」


	4. Chapter 4

組織組成規章，其四。  
每一隊下團數不限。

隔天金元弼把尹度雲帶到辦公室來一起上班，因為那段在實驗室裡的日子，有些同事也認得他，知道這小孩其實很乖，拿著糖果哄他陪他聊天陪他玩，搞得尹度雲開始問金元弼要他天天帶他來上班。  
「這小子，只記得好的，那些破事都忘得一乾二淨。」金元弼笑他，揉揉尹度雲的頭髮對朴晟鎮說。  
「這樣也好。」朴晟鎮說：「你也不用老想著要上班的話這小子要怎麼辦了，直接帶來就有免費的保姆。」  
「對啊。」金元弼轉頭幫尹度雲把散落在便當盒裡的飯堆到一起方便他挖起來吃：「話說最近要鑑定考試，你們那邊情況怎麼樣？」  
「一般般吧，應該不會有什麼大改變。」朴晟鎮聳聳肩：「我也沒有打算再往上考，倒是再興不知道還有沒有辦法往上考。」  
「他這次的任務情況太尷尬了，應該不行。」金元弼說：「沒有被降級就是大幸了，不知道上面會怎麼處理。」  
「應該不會降級，吸血鬼的狀況跟我們不太一樣。」朴晟鎮說：「一年能收穫一隻就很厲害了。」  
「話說你記得永晛哥說他被抓進來過嗎？我想去找歷史檔案。」金元弼說：「就是不知道大概是什麼時候的事了。」  
「可以去問他啊。」朴晟鎮說。  
「他現在在閉關，不可以吵他。」金元弼一本正經地說，朴晟鎮用鼻音哼哼，不以為然。  
「話說回來，你們生技組不是有養過混種的獵人實驗品？有沒有關係啊？」  
「不知道，倒是可以去問問看。」金元弼搖搖頭：「現在生技組也不歸我管了。」  
「對齁，忘記後來分出來了。」朴晟鎮抓抓頭：「我再去問問好了。」  
金元弼隨口應了一聲，「改天也去資訊組問一下⋯⋯」  
「爸爸你們在說什麼啊？永晛哥哥怎麼了？」尹度雲把飯吃完了，抬頭問。  
「沒事，小孩不要亂講話。」朴晟鎮敷衍至極的回答：「等等，你叫他什麼？」  
「永晛哥哥。」尹度雲一臉認真的回答：「上次媽媽叫我喊他叔叔，他說他沒有那麼老，要我喊他哥哥。」  
「沒那麼老？」朴晟鎮噗的一聲笑出來：「你喊他爺爺都還嫌太小咧。」

上次去支援任務的小醫官雖然年紀不大，但很小就通過了醫官考試開始跟著出任務，一直都是歸屬在第三小隊裡執行任務，所以經驗也豐富。上次跟他講完話後金元弼多少都有注意這個天賦異稟的小孩，在某一次矯正了他實驗的順序後小男孩抬頭看著他問了能不能請他指導他的論文報告。  
醫療組的升等考試中包含了繳交一份論文報告，而這通常比考試本身要來得難上許多，很多人都會找組裡比較熟的前輩當指導，就像是一般大學裡的指導教授那樣的存在。  
「也行。」金元弼偏著頭想了下，反正今年他並沒有擔任考試的考官或評審，難得：「那我們來交換一下聯絡方式。」說著便拿出了手機，叫昇玟是吧，我應該沒有記錯？  
沒錯！男孩興奮的點點頭：「我、我的ID是⋯⋯」  
「好了喔，你再幫我按一下確認。」金元弼說：「之後我們在來約固定的討論時間，當然這中間如果你有遇到什麼問題，隨時來找我。」  
「謝謝！」金昇玟大聲的道謝，鞠躬急急忙忙地把金元弼順手塞給他的名片塞進口袋裡，露出幸福的表情。  
「您不用準備考試嗎？」過了會兒才突然想起來的問：「這樣會不會很麻煩您？」  
「我嘛、」金元弼笑起來：「我一般是當考官啦。」  
他終於把好幾天的公文處理完，輕鬆愉快的踏著腳步走像朴晟鎮的辦公室，今天終於是我先做完了吧！這麼想著要給他一個驚喜，一推開狼人獵人組的辦公室就看到一位吸血鬼獵人神態疲憊地坐在朴晟鎮的位子上。  
「怎麼是你？」  
「這什麼嫌棄的語氣！看到好久不見的朋友不是應該歡天喜地地迎上前嗎！」  
「不、我沒有很想見到你啊。」金元弼露出一臉困擾的表情：「晟鎮哥呢？你怎可以坐在他的位子上？起來。」  
「他去找段宜恩了啦！叫我先坐的！怎樣！」  
「啊可惡看到再興哥坐在哥的位子上就好不爽喔，怎麼辦。」  
「你都說出來了！我都聽到了！」  
「我就是要讓你聽到的！起來啦！」金元弼不甘示弱地大喊，被正好推門進來朴晟鎮看到：「怎麼了？」  
「我不想他坐你的椅子。」  
「你是小學生嗎？」  
「被一個小學生叫小學生的感覺真差。」  
「好了，別吵了，他長途飛機過來也很累了，你就體諒他一下。」朴晟鎮嘆口氣打斷兩個人毫無意義的對話：「今天就早點回去吧，既然你也做完了。」  
「我也這麼想。」金元弼點頭說完，轉向朴再興：「那個，永晛先生因為在閉關修養，說誰也不可以吵他，所以回去之後你還不能見到他。」  
「閉關修養？那麼嚴重？」朴再興一愣。  
「我想是吸血鬼傳說中的自體修復儀式，」金元弼說：「那個就需要完全的安靜和隔離，一旦被中斷必定元氣大傷。」  
「這樣啊，我不是很了解，但這方面我就相信你吧。」朴再興說。  
「當然了。」金元弼看向朴晟鎮：「既然要走了，我去把尹度雲接過來。」  
「好，我們大門見。」朴晟鎮跟他揮揮手，率先幫朴再興拿其中一個行李箱：「你們家的貓呢？」  
「你怎麼知道我們有養貓？」朴再興一愣：「在籠子裡睡著，我沒叫他起來。」隨手指向地上一個罩著布的箱子：「尹度雲就是你們家的小狼人？」  
「嗯，最近比較乖了。」朴晟鎮說：「之前老是把元弼抓傷。」  
「這樣啊。」朴再興把東西通通堆到手推車上，包括一把吉他，跟在朴晟鎮後面走：「我真的很久沒回總部了。」  
「對啊，超久。」朴晟鎮說：「你都在外面鬼混。」  
「才不是鬼混！是任務！」  
「但你任務結束也沒有回來，直接接著下一個任務不是嗎？」朴晟鎮淡淡的反問：「所以所有的報告跑流程都是金元弼幫你跑的，報告都是我幫你處理的，不是嗎？」  
「⋯⋯我對不起你們。」朴再興說。  
「嗯，所以這次的自己跑，我們不幫你了，尤其金元弼最近很忙，不要為難他。」兩人交談中也走到了停車場，朴晟鎮打開後車廂跟朴再興兩個人手忙腳亂的把行李箱和各種東西堆進後車廂：「知道了吧，不准瞞著我威脅他，那傢伙就是容易心軟。」  
「我哪敢威脅他，他可是首席大人。」朴再興把行李放好，關上後車廂然後把貓咪搬到後座，拉開副駕駛座的門。  
「你，」朴晟鎮坐在駕駛座瞪他：「坐後面，這位置是元弼兒的。」


	5. Chapter 5

組織組成規章，其五。  
各組行政法請詳見各組規定。

金元弼抱著尹度雲出現在停車場，一肩上還背著自己的後背包，看起來狼狽極了，見狀朴晟鎮連忙下車把尹度雲接過來：「睡著了？」  
「對啊，大概是玩累了。」金元弼甩甩手：「這小子真重。」  
「上車吧，今天晚餐我煮。」朴晟鎮把尹度雲放在後座，確定人有好好地躺著，轉頭對金元弼說，寵溺的摸摸他的頭。  
「好。」金元弼坐上副駕駛座，等朴晟鎮繞到駕駛座做好，發動了車子，從前座探向後座，對朴再興露出一個笑容：「歡迎回來。」

「你這次會在這裡住多久？」朴晟鎮問，到家的時候尹度雲也醒了，魯道夫繞著他的腳邊轉對他很感興趣的樣子。那幾箱東西三大一小幫忙著搬一下就通通移到客廳裡亂七八糟的堆著，尹度雲伸手把魯道夫抓起來放到桌上盯著。  
「大概等到下次任務吧，想休息一下。」朴再興說：「而且我擔心你們應付不來姜永晛。」  
「他人很好啊，怎麼這麼說。」金元弼反問：「他比你有禮貌多了。」  
「什麼人很好，他就是個王八蛋。」朴再興怒道。  
「哦，王八蛋罵人王八蛋。」朴晟鎮聳聳肩。  
魯道夫從桌上靈巧地跳了下來，姿態優雅地在客廳繞了一圈，然後跳上沙發，盤成一個圓，搖著尾巴看著尹度雲。  
「媽媽我可以抓他嗎？」  
「不可以，來幫再興哥哥把東西搬上樓。」金元弼說，拿出美工刀把紙箱打開，先是搬出了一疊疊的書：「你留這個幹嘛？」  
「⋯⋯這是永晛的。」朴再興抓抓頭：「我不敢丟，是他上課用的課本。」  
「挺有趣的，我也可以看看。」金元弼偏頭翻了一下，又堆回去，接著把其他東西一一拿出來，包括姜永晛的那疊筆記本。  
其實朴再興也不確定那些筆記本裡是什麼，他沒看，但之前常看到姜永晛翻著那些筆記本，大概是很重要的東西吧，就這樣一起裝箱了。而且他後來問了之前把房子租給他的阿婆，才知道那房子是姜永晛買的，根本不急著把東西收完，索性把容易積灰塵的地方稍微整理一下，重要的東西帶一帶就回來了。  
朴晟鎮則是守信的一回家就窩回廚房，在裡面切切洗洗，甚至在他們陸陸續續把東西搬上樓收進屬於朴再興那間房之後說他要出門一趟去買食材。  
「哇，是動真格的。」金元弼感嘆的說：「度雲啊，今天有好口福了。」  
「好久沒有吃到晟鎮煮的飯了，哇。」朴再興一邊把一台電腦桌機搬上樓邊說：「好期待。」  
「你還買了電腦，哇。」金元弼驚道：「剩下那箱裡面還有什麼啊？」  
「衣服吧，剩下應該都是衣服了。」朴再興回答，把電腦主機放到書桌上：「哇你幫我擦了桌子嗎？」  
「沒有喔，是度雲擦的。」金元弼搖頭：「對吧，度雲？」  
小狼人在金元弼身後搖著尾巴點頭：「對，度雲擦的！」  
「喔，真棒。」朴再興說，轉頭看向那個不大的房間：「回到這裡真好，像回到家一樣。」  
「是啊。」金元弼靠在門框上說：「剩下的你就自己收吧，我不打擾你了。」  
正確來說，朴再興並沒有一個固定的「家」。因為吸血鬼獵人總是到處執行任務，多半一潛伏都是幾個月，甚至到年以上都有，還要另外養一間房子對他們而言壓力太大。所以很多人都會直接住在組織提供的宿舍裡，至少還會有室友可以說說話。  
當然有老家，朴再興的爸媽住在離這裡一小段距離的地方，但沒有必要他並不想要回去，於是當初朴晟鎮跟金元弼在買房子的時候就花了點錢，買下這間美其名是「客房」實質上是他的房間。  
這下可好了，連姜永晛也要住在這裡，他不確定兩個大男人擠不擠得下那張小小的單人床，邊這麼想著邊看過去，看到幾件穿過的衣服就丟在床上，棉被也沒有折，才想起來，對，他早自己幾天先到這裡了。即使換了地方習慣還是一樣糟，說了多少次棉被不折至少也要抖平，真的說不聽。想著就走過去抖了抖棉被，才發現自己某方面的被制約了。  
姜永晛已經深深地滲入他的生活裡，他已經下意識地會為他考慮，想著接下來的生活是兩個人的生活。

「好了，先這樣吃吧。」朴晟鎮端上桌的是一大盤用料豐盛的海鮮義大利麵：「記得先吃沙拉，不然元弼會說營養不均衡。」  
「偶爾一天我也不會說什麼啦。」金元弼小聲地反駁，伸長手率先幫尹度雲成了一碗放到他面前：「你們家貓呢？叫什麼⋯⋯魯夫？他要不要吃飯啊？」  
「魯道夫。」朴再興揪正他：「魯夫是海賊王的主角。」  
喔，隨便啦，他有沒有飯吃啊。金元弼聳聳肩，一一幫所有人裝好了沙拉：「不要讓他餓到了啊。」  
「有啦，我剛幫他裝了貓食。」朴再興回答，轉頭確定貓咪有乖乖過來吃飯：「他很乖的。」  
「我知道。」金元弼說：「他說你們兩個人是笨蛋。」  
「你才笨蛋，金元弼笨蛋。」朴再興怒道，無奈寄人籬下，罵完也只能拿起筷子乖乖的吃起沙拉。朴晟鎮跟金元弼一直以來吃飯都不愛講話，現在倒為了哄尹度雲吃飯，金元弼時不時會講個幾句。朴再興坐在朴晟鎮旁邊看著金元弼為尹度雲吃飯，忍不住感嘆：「你們真的就像個家庭一樣，爸爸、媽媽，還有一個不聽話的小孩。」  
「度雲很聽話！」小狼人聽到了，豎起耳朵齜牙咧嘴的說。  
「對，度雲很聽話，快吃飯。」金元弼懶懶地說了一句。  
「而且還是雙薪家庭。」朴晟鎮說：「下班了還要帶小孩好累，真佩服我爸媽。」  
朴再興笑了笑，沒有說話。  
「度雲很乖，你才不乖。」尹度雲慢半拍的又回了一句。


	6. Chapter 6

組織組成規章，其六。  
執行部每年須通過年度考核方可繼續領取、執行任務。

朴再興花了一點時間，把那些剛搬到他房間的東西整理好，他小小的房間被塞得滿滿的，箱子裡屬於姜永晛的衣服還沒有拿出來，他開始思考是不是請金元弼先讓姜永晛住在地下室算了。當他打算先去公用的浴室洗個澡，內衣都拿出來了，突然聽到有人敲了敲他的門。  
「來了。」他推開門，是朴晟鎮。  
「金元弼說我一定要過來問問看你有沒有需要來幫忙的。」朴晟鎮說：「房間還好嗎？之前吸血鬼先生住進來之前就有打掃過了，不知道他後來住的怎樣就是了。」  
「他不論怎樣應該都能住得很好，不像我。」朴再興聳聳肩：「沒什麼大問題，就是⋯⋯永晛他還好嗎？我一段時間沒有見到他了。」  
「應該挺好的，金元弼很認真的顧他。」朴晟鎮說：「不用擔心。」  
朴再興側身讓朴晟鎮進來，在雜物中間他找到一張板凳，就拍拍椅子上的灰塵坐了下來。「也是，這是他的專業。」  
「我就想問問你，知道他有被抓進組織裡過嗎？」朴晟鎮問：「我今天去找段宜恩問的時候，說沒有叫姜永晛的吸血鬼的紀錄。  
「他之前登錄的名字好像是布萊恩。」朴再興說：「但我不知道他有被抓進來過？我之前託人來找資料的時候還跟我說沒有他的資料。」  
「我也不清楚，所以想請你接下來去查一下這件事。」朴晟鎮說。  
「你為什麼不自己找？」朴再興反問。  
「反正你接下來沒事，應該會有一段空白期不是嗎？我跟元弼要忙升等考試，也有各自部門的事要處理，不像你不用管事。」朴晟鎮露出不屑的表情。  
「你也可以不要當主管啊！」朴再興嗆回去。  
「喔。」朴晟鎮聳聳肩：「我可沒有抱怨我要處理超多事，我只是單純的陳述事實，你沒事做，而我有一大堆事情要處理。」  
朴再興抓起枕頭往朴晟鎮臉上丟。後者馬上伸手擋了下來：「我不吵你了，早點洗澡早點睡覺吧。」  
「果然是獵人⋯⋯可惡。」朴再興哼哼著踱步去把枕頭撿回來，看著朴晟鎮關上門，才抓起內衣走出去洗澡。這麼說來，自己也該進訓練部多練習，免得接下來的考核過不了，不只沒有升等，還被刷下來就太丟臉了。他扭開了熱水水龍頭，讓熱水沖洗長途飛行下產生的疲累，還有一堆亂七八糟的胡思亂想。  
他並不確定組織有沒有識破他寫的假報告，關於姜永晛已經死亡這些杜撰。算了，要是真被發現也不過就是開除，只是擔心義氣幫他的朴晟鎮和金元弼會不會受到牽連。今天他碰上朴珍榮時也多少得知他們這段時間也不好過，當他看到尹度雲時也猜到了八成，細節之後再去問清楚好了。他洗好澡推開門，收穫一隻朝他迎面撲來的黑貓。  
想著貓也需要時間適應新環境，於是把魯道夫也帶進自己的房間，讓他到處聞聞嗅嗅，最後鑽進一個大小合適的紙箱裡窩成一團。  
「喜歡那裡嗎？」朴再興問，當然並沒有奢求回答，倒是魯道夫軟軟的喵了一聲。他隨手又找了條毛巾丟進箱子裡，想著也許多少可以好睡一點，然後拉開棉被躺上床，聞著木頭櫃子熟悉的味道，抓起手機把社交網站前前後後刷了兩遍才安心地關燈睡覺。

朴再興是被熱醒的。  
明明已經開了冷氣，這裡的天氣也不會這麼熱的，一睜眼才看到自己身邊擠著一隻貓。  
「魯道夫，很熱啦。」他揮揮手，有些不耐煩地說完又閉上了眼睛。接著某種濕濕軟軟的東西碰上他的嘴唇。  
「魯道夫！」他不耐煩地大喊，伸手要把貓咪推開，碰在手掌中的卻不是預料中毛茸茸的觸感，而是相對的低溫冰涼。  
「有沒有想我？」一睜眼就看到姜永晛瞇著一雙眼睛看進他的眼裡。朴再興一愣，「沒有。」他說。你這隻臭吸血鬼怎麼還沒死。  
「死了就看不到我可愛的再興了。」姜永晛咧嘴笑起來，露出吸血鬼特有的那對長長的犬齒，他才發現現在的姜永晛並沒有偽裝，而是完整的吸血鬼模式。  
「你一定很想我，就算不說也沒關係，反正我知道。」  
「只、只有一點。」  
「那就是真的很想了。」姜永晛嘟起嘴，在他的嘴唇上又輕輕地碰了一下：「好久不見，要不要久違的來做一下啊？」  
「如果你不在意我剛起床。」朴再興想了想，好像沒有特別必須拒絕的必要，索性直接鉤上姜永晛的肩膀，挺起上半身加深這個吻。  
吸血鬼的體溫很低，朴再興抬頭看了一眼牆上的時鐘，大概中午的時間，金元弼跟朴晟鎮大概已經去上班了，他剛睡醒，又是被熱醒的，貼在姜永晛的身上讓他覺得很舒服。  
「他們還在嗎？」朴再興稍微往後退一些，抬頭看他。  
「他們都去上班了，包括小狼人。現在只有我們在家，還有魯道夫。」說到魯道夫，姜永晛轉頭看了一眼黑貓，已經安穩的窩回牠的紙箱，不見貓影。  
「你什麼時候醒的？」朴再興半臥在床上，上半身靠在床頭後的牆上，雙手還是懶懶的搭載姜永晛肩上。後者的雙手遊走在朴再興的汗衫下，滑過他的皮膚，胸膛還有腰桿：「今天一大早就醒了。」他側著臉靠在他的臉頰旁，就貼在他的耳朵上講話，壓低了聲音，而顯得聲線比平常要來的沙啞且低沉，吐出的鼻息讓朴再興一陣激靈：「想你了。」  
「所以現在？身體狀況都還好？」朴再興一手把他推開，又問。  
「完好如初呢。」姜永晛勾起嘴角，刻意露出尖尖的犬齒：「之前受的傷都好了，像新的一樣。」他抓住朴再興的雙手，拉到胸前，「你可以自己檢查看看。」  
他還穿著大概是沉睡前的那件衣服，是一件非常寬鬆柔軟的襯衫，他幾乎毫無阻礙地碰上了他的硬起的乳珠，感受到他結實的胸肌還有富有彈性的手感。朴再興吞了口口水，伸手一一解開他的扣子。  
其實疤痕還在，過度蒼白的皮膚上一道道紅色的疤更是明顯，可是如果是摸過去確實跟其他地方一樣，就連之前最為嚴重的貫穿傷現在也不過是一個深紅色的圓。  
「真的都不痛了嗎？」朴再興伸手，有些好奇的戳了戳那個疤。  
「真的。」姜永晛再三保證：「就算有也不要緊了，相信我。」  
你沒事就好。  
朴再興炙熱的手掌慢慢往下滑，環住他的腰：「上我。」  
其實過幾個星期，甚至不到兩個月沒有碰面，但連對方的消息都沒有，還是在經歷了一次生死關頭，儘管他已經再三跟朴晟鎮確認對方的安危，沒有碰到本人還是多少放心不下。  
嘴上不說，他還是非常擔心，而且想念姜永晛。他迫切的渴望確認他的存在，不論是什麼都好，只要可以讓他更有實感的認知到他還在，他在自己的身邊沒有消失就好了。  
朴再興已經懶得去問姜永晛潤滑液跟保險套是哪裡來的，千年吸血鬼觀念果然也很守舊，在心裡這樣吐槽過還是挺起了腰桿讓姜永晛的手指擠進肛門，深深淺淺的擴張起來。  
該說早上比較敏感還是比較遲鈍，總覺得不如往常需要適應得那麼久，指節進出的異物感很快就被快感的取代，後穴傳來的酥麻敢讓他不禁呻吟起來。當姜永晛換上自己的分身慢慢進來時，聽到姜永晛毫無掩飾地抽氣聲，他才後知後覺的記起身上的花紋對吸血鬼是有傷害的。  
「沒事吧？」他緊張的問，身手想要去碰，又急忙的縮回來，姜永晛緊閉著眼忍著痛：「比上次更痛一點⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」但沒關係，你不要在意我。  
怎麼可能不在意。一面在心裡這樣吐槽，一面又感受到戀人在自己體內的分身又脹大了些，充分地填滿了他。  
他接著動了起來，吸血鬼的耳朵因為吃痛而顫抖。朴再興沉在床鋪上，忽略自己不斷灼傷姜永晛發出詭異的燒焦聲。那發著光的紋路佈滿了他的身體，姜永晛因而拱著背，還是或多或少碰到了他裸露的身體，肩膀，或是手臂。他大口喘著氣，每次抽插都頂在朴再興的敏感點上。而他只是勾緊他的腰，仗著家裡只有兩人而大聲呻吟。  
就在最後朴再興剛射完，姜永晛發出如同野獸般的低吼，比起他滾燙的精液，朴再興先意識到的是他劃破他後頸的牙齒，尖叫著一腳踢開他，姜永晛毫無防備的被一腳踢下床，吃痛的低鳴。  
魯道夫受驚而跳起來，幾個腳步跳上櫃子，一雙黃澄澄的眼睛瞪著他們。  
「你幹嘛！」朴再興摀著已經被咬出兩個洞的脖子，眼睛瞪著他。  
「⋯⋯對不起。」姜永晛喘著粗氣：「是我的不對⋯⋯」你沒事吧？有沒有怎樣？他還是蹲在床腳，小心且畏懼地看著朴再興。  
「我是沒事啦，你才有沒有事啊？」朴再興尷尬的撇頭問。想要表達自己對於對方身上被自己弄出來那一道道燙傷感到歉意和關心，心裡又有一塊毫無用處的自尊心告訴他不可以如此的直接，最後他還是問了，眼神卻逃避開。  
「我說不好的話，你會過來抱抱我嗎？」姜永晛抬起頭，眼睛睜得大大的看他。  
「⋯⋯你去死啦。」朴再興拿起枕頭丟他。


	7. Chapter 7

組織組成規章，其七。  
執行部出發前須通過醫療評估，以確保職員之身心健康。

整個獵人總部瀰漫著一顧肅殺之氣。  
走廊上嘻嘻哈哈的人變少了，所有人都汲汲營營於讀書或練習，畢竟一年一度的考核對於他們是能不能繼續工作最重要的關鍵。不只是基層人員要考試，高層的主管或考官等等也因為需要出題或是審核而忙碌著，此時反而是行政部門會閒下來。  
金元弼尤其忙，以他的業務量不該再接指導生的，雖然這次不會參與審題，但手上也有自己的實驗要做，平時還要指派任務，搞得他得天天到總部上班。一進到辦公室坐下來就到中午才起身吃個飯簡單休息一下，接著又繼續一路忙到下班，有時候還得加班。  
「前輩、可以問個問題嗎？」還好金昇玟是個好孩子，小心翼翼地敲了門進來之後，很有禮貌地拿著報告過來問他，問題大多也都是十分關鍵的問題，譬如他在分析時遇上了什麼問題，或是實驗不如預期時來問他該怎麼處理。  
換句話說他不能打馬虎眼，把金昇玟問的問題一點一點跟他講清楚多半得花上半個小時。他一方面對於自己擁有這樣的學生感到開心——哪個老師不會喜歡自己的學生聰明又乖巧，還可以舉一反三？只是自己相對就得花更多的時間在對付他的問題。  
「元弼兒，吃飯？」朴晟鎮推開他的辦公室門這麼問。  
「好⋯⋯啊不對，」金元弼抬頭一看：「等一下昇玟要來找我討論⋯⋯然後我還要處理實驗室的器材購買⋯⋯可能不能過去跟你一起吃了。」便當給我吧，我自己熱了吃就好。  
「⋯⋯喔好，那我放在這了。」朴晟鎮應道，把便當放在桌上其中一疊文件的最上面，確定他不會掉下來之後才轉身離開。  
朴晟鎮前腳才走，金昇玟就敲了門進來：「啊，要幫前輩先熱便當嗎。」  
「⋯⋯那就先拜託你了。」金元弼嘆了口氣，伸了個大懶腰。可惡想想竟然這個月的薪水還要被扣⋯⋯真是太不划算了。一邊這樣自言自語著，一邊起身在辦公室裡小動作的伸展身體。  
金昇玟剛出去的時候把報告留在桌上了，金元弼想著反正遲早都要看的，伸手就先拿過來大致翻了翻，只是翻開第一頁筆記就看到自己的名字，寫得大大的金元弼前輩，旁邊還有好幾個愛心。  
「好像不是可以看的東西。」金元弼連忙又放下來，假裝沒事的靠到窗戶旁邊看著外面隨風搖擺的灌木叢。  
這一個星期幾乎都是這樣過的，金昇玟過來辦公室先幫金元弼拿便當去加熱，在帶過來邊吃飯邊討論論文，金元弼小睡一下，繼續處理事情到晚上，回家，隔天再上班。  
「元弼最近是不是很忙。」姜永晛坐在沙發上看電視，朴再興窩在角落用筆記型電腦打遊戲：「好像是，你看晟鎮的表情就知道，臉臭得要死。」  
「媽媽怎麼了？」尹度雲踢到關鍵字又抬頭問姜永晛。  
「說你媽媽最近很忙，沒空陪你玩。」姜永晛極其敷衍的回答了小孩的話：「晟鎮臉臭跟元弼忙有什麼關係？」  
「元弼沒時間陪他，臉當然臭。」朴再興一副理所當然：「正常啦，他每年這時候都要經歷一次的。今年大概尤其吧，畢竟元弼帶的那個小傢伙是他的大粉絲，晟鎮有得吃醋了。」  
「可是元弼跟我說他們沒有在一起？」  
「沒有是沒有。」朴再興聳聳肩：「但他們兩個喜歡彼此不是眾所皆知的事嗎？」  
「喜歡彼此為什麼沒有在一起？」尹度雲突然問。  
「你知道我們在說什麼嗎？蛤小孩？」姜永晛覺得尹度雲挺可愛的，起身把小孩抱到自己腿上，捏捏他的鼻子。  
「在一起就是，變成情侶！」尹度雲自信滿滿的回答：「爸爸說他喜歡媽媽，但是他們沒有在一起！」  
「對，聽著，」姜永晛豎起一根手指頭：「我們現在要想辦法讓他們在一起。」  
「沒那麼容易啦，我試了那麼久都沒有成功。」朴再興在一旁說風涼話：「哇啊啊啊啊啊！」  
「幹嘛？」  
「死了啦！」  
姜永晛不屑地發出噓聲，朴再興沒好氣的說：「好啦，你也不用這樣，有什麼我可以幫上忙的儘管說吧。」  
「你難道不希望他們可以在一起嗎？」  
「他們如果自己也覺得這樣沒什麼不好的話，為什麼要在一起？」  
「不，他們只是缺少一個讓他們發現他們一定要在一起的契機。」姜永晛搖搖頭：「我看到太多人留下遺憾而死去了，我不希望他們也是其中之一。」  
「我想那個小子應該可以讓朴晟鎮有點危機意識，我們坐觀其變。」朴再興搖搖手指：「等著瞧吧。」  
那天甚至是朴晟鎮自己一個人回來的。  
「元弼呢？」姜永晛問。自從他們住到家裡後，朴再興跟姜永晛開始接手晚餐，雖然金元弼常會碎念著像是維生素不夠這樣的話，但是因為肉很多，尹度雲每天都吃得很開心，他逐漸也不多說什麼了。  
「今天不回來了。」朴晟鎮板著一張臉說：「他今天要熬夜觀察實驗品。」  
「生氣了？」朴再興問。  
「才沒有。」  
「那就是生氣了。」朴再興點點頭。  
「呀你這個——」  
「我這個什麼？不小心把你內心的話說出來錯了嗎？」朴再興趁著自己現在在上風，又多嗆了幾句。  
「閉嘴，我已經很煩了你不要再來煩我。」  
「煩什麼？元弼不理你嗎？」姜永晛在一旁插嘴。「還是媽媽不愛你了？」尹度雲跟著幫腔。  
「呀你們！」朴晟鎮從還沒脫下來的工作褲裡抽出一把小刀：「找死啊？」  
「你看、狼人獵人比我們可怕多了。」朴再興連忙躲到姜永晛身後，小聲地抱怨。  
「朴再興，不要以為我沒聽到。」朴晟鎮陰惻惻的說。  
「⋯⋯我有點想認同你。」姜永晛小聲的回應。被攬在姜永晛懷裡的尹度雲突然哇的一聲哭出來，整個人抓住姜永晛的衣服哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚。  
「哎呦怎麼了啦，怎麼突然哭了。」姜永晛急忙蹲下去包住尹度雲，用手肘頂了頂朴再興要他去拿衛生紙，一面伸手安撫他。  
「爸爸好可怕⋯⋯」尹度雲委屈地抓住姜永晛的手臂：「度雲想媽媽⋯⋯」  
「夠了。」朴晟鎮甩手把刀插在餐桌上，轉身走上樓梯，消失在轉角。  
「⋯⋯原來餐桌上的刀痕是這麼來的嗎？」姜永晛感嘆。


	8. Chapter 8

組織組成規章，其八。  
如需檢舉同事或上司，請詳閱細則

距離姜永晛上次見到金元弼幾乎是一個星期前的事了，並不是說他都沒有回家，而他太過披星戴月，他起床時已經出門，而睡覺前還沒回家，只有一次他起床上廁所看到金元弼正小心地關上大門走進來。  
「回來了？」他關心道。  
「對啊。」金元弼對他勾起一抹微笑：「回來稍微休息一下。」  
「最近是在忙什麼？連晟鎮和再興都很忙的樣子。」姜永晛問：「啊，你不用回答我沒關係，快去休息吧。」  
「就是組織的檢定考試啊，為了確定你還有沒有執行任務的能力，如果不合格就要回去當訓練生，直到通過考試為止。」金元弼還是回答了，一面低頭鎖上門，把背著的後背包放在玄關的矮凳上彎腰脫鞋：「也可以藉這個機會取得帶領小隊的資格，或是升官。」現在大家都在準備這個檢定所以很緊張，連再興哥都開始往訓練場跑了。  
「這樣啊。」姜永晛點點頭表示懂了。  
「現在怎麼還醒著？起來上廁所嗎？」金元弼反過來關心他：「時間很晚了怎麼不休息呢？睡的還習慣吧？」  
姜永晛一瞬間很想反過來問他該休息的是你、怎麼現在才回家這類的話，最後抓抓頭：「對啊，我不吵你了。」  
「不會啊，現在回來有人可以講話真好。」金元弼抬頭看了一眼牆上的時鐘。「早點回來吧。」姜永晛反應過來前就已經說出口：「⋯⋯度雲很想你。」「我也很想他。」金元弼嘆氣說：「很快就結束了，一年大概就這時候最忙了，要他再等等吧。」  
姜永晛看著他眼下重重的黑眼圈，還有因為熬夜而冒出來的痘痘，伸手拍拍他的肩膀，轉身回去房間。  
一般而言，朴晟鎮和金元弼會一起去上班，但這段時間金元弼晚回家，也比較晚出門，朴晟鎮天還沒亮就起床出門了，兩個人彷彿太陽和月亮，不打照面。  
那天金元弼著急著起得晚，來不及上班，朴再興看著那天也要進訓練場：「要不我開車送你吧。」  
「你們什麼時候考試啊？」姜永晛在一旁問。  
「下星期。」金元弼回答：「再興哥的話應該，後天？」  
「嗯。」朴在興點點頭：「我沒問題啦，去練習安心的。」他說：「還是你也要來看看？」  
「你叫一隻吸血鬼去獵人組織參觀？」金元弼瞪大眼睛問：「再興哥你腦子壞掉了嗎？」  
「我覺得無妨。」姜永晛聳聳肩：「要不是再興是神族混血，我想他也不會發現我是吸血鬼。其他人應該也不會發現才對。」  
「現在是所有人實力最強的時候。」金元弼說：「而且神族混血也不只再興哥一個，最近還有幾個是神族後代⋯⋯我不想冒著個險，真的，不要鬧。」  
「聽他的。」朴再興說：「那我們出門了，你記得叫度雲起床之後要給他吃早飯。」  
「當然。」姜永晛應道。

而就在考核前一天，朴晟鎮想著既然金元弼忙，這段時間便當兩個人就各自帶各自的，午餐不一起吃也沒關係。朴再興也剛好來總部練習，兩個人就一起吃了午餐。「等一下。」朴再興突然停下腳步，戳了戳朴晟鎮：「幹嘛？」後者沒好氣地問。  
「那個是元弼兒嗎？」朴再興指著食堂角落，坐在座位上，跟對面的相聊甚歡的人影。  
朴晟鎮瞇起眼睛：「⋯⋯是。」  
「坐他對面的是誰呀？」朴再興瞇起他原本就很小的眼睛，「你說的那個指導生嗎？」  
「看來是。」朴晟鎮哼哼：「沒關係，我們繼續看下去。」  
朴再興隨口應了幾聲，準備好隨時要制伏著朴晟鎮衝出去的慾望，只用眼角餘光看著金元弼跟他的指導生交頭接耳，甚至是肢體接觸。  
很正常啦，朴再興想，金元弼本來就是一個動不動就整個人貼上去的傢伙，或是他莫名其妙的撒嬌語調，跟他相處久了也就習慣了。不過即使隔著如此距離，還是感覺得到兩個人超出師生之間的感情，大概已經是朋友了吧，畢竟都在組織裡工作、也都是醫官，服務的單位也都以狼人獵人為主。應該很有話聊，確實很有話聊。朴再興無聊到開始咬筷子，飯都吃完了，朴晟鎮還是坐在位子上，雙眼緊緊盯著遠方的兩人，手無意識地握緊了裝水用的隨行杯。  
「好了啦，吃完就走了，你再這樣盯下去不會有結果的。」朴再興伸手推推他的肩膀。  
「你先走，我在觀察。」朴晟鎮低聲說，朴再興明顯的感覺到語氣中的不耐煩和火氣。  
「那你可別就這樣衝上去把人家打一頓喔。」朴再興看時間也差不多了，下一梯的練習菜單差不多該開始了，不然會來不及回家吃晚餐。走之前拍拍他的肩這樣叮嚀。  
「那我跟你一起走好了，我怕我克制不住。」朴晟鎮說著站起身，跟在朴再興身後，目不斜視的經過了兩個人離開食堂。  
「他甚至沒有發現我經過他。」朴晟鎮忿忿不平地說。  
「⋯⋯你冷靜一點。」朴再興發現自己生平第一次竟然在當安撫人的角色，感到十分新奇：「考完試就沒事了，再忍個幾天。」  
「還要你說嗎？」朴晟鎮翻了個白眼：「而且我什麼也沒說，我也不是元弼的誰。」  
才怪你剛剛的眼神超可怕的。朴再興這次不敢說出口，只在心裡偷偷地說。  
「退一百萬步來說，你還跟他睡同一張床呢。」朴再興試圖做點什麼，而開口。  
「他這段時間連床都沒碰，還睡同一張床。」朴晟鎮冷哼：「好了你什麼也不必說，我知道，這點脾氣我還控制得住，你們不要把我想的跟小孩子一樣。」  
問題是你剛才看起來就跟發現晚餐沒有肉的度雲的表情一樣。朴再興選擇一樣把話放在心裡，不說為妙，免得被打，而且他知道，即使穿著襯衫這樣一般上班族的衣服，朴晟鎮還是有辦法從身上的某處摸出一把刀來的。  
「所以你就坦承你吃醋了，很難嗎？」  
朴晟鎮轉頭瞪他一眼，本來就大的眼睛瞪得像兩顆銅鈴一樣嚇人：「就叫你閉嘴，聽不懂是吧？」


	9. Chapter 9

組織組成規章，其九。  
如有違反各部條例者，以各部懲戒方案為準。

考核是公開的，有鑒於關心朋友，朴晟鎮還是在朴再興出場的那個場次出現在觀眾席，想著多少看一下。  
雖然說考核是每年一次，不過吸血鬼的任務性質特殊，如果在滲透關鍵是可以允許請假一次的，去年朴再興就請掉了，連其他人都懷念的說起好久不見了這樣的話。  
「終於回來了，這小子。」林在範做在朴晟鎮旁邊，說。  
「任務回完成了總是要回來的。」朴晟鎮聳聳肩：「珍榮呢？怎麼還沒來？他那個單位也要到場的吧。」  
「等等就過來了。」林在範說：「說有點事耽擱了，晚點就到。」  
這樣啊。朴晟鎮點頭回應。  
在考核開始前的精神講話結束後（林在範翻了個白眼說他最討厭這個了），朴珍榮才氣喘吁吁的擠過觀眾席，坐到林在範另一邊給他留的位子：「早安，晟鎮哥。」  
「早安。」  
武打考核的程序不難，就是同等級的兩個獵人出來對打，評審們會視情況喊停，目的不是分出勝負，只要確定他的對打能力還在即可。而如果在對打中看出他的能力出類拔萃，筆試成績也不差就有可能可以升等。  
「其實很無聊的啦。」前面那排一直空著的位置來了個人，雙手背在頸後：「看這種不會出人命的打打殺殺。」  
「那你幹嘛來？」林在範反問。  
「無聊啊，整天坐辦公室會變胖的。」段宜恩笑說：「來看看兄弟打架也不錯，有趣。」  
「下午場會比較有趣點，應該。」朴珍榮看了一眼時程表：「通常練習生的會比這些老屁股來的好看。」  
「也是。」朴晟鎮點點頭：「要不是有再興我也不會來看。」  
「元弼呢？我以為他會跟你一起來。」  
「今年他沒負責考核的救護，是派屬下來的，他忙著處理建立新部門的事。」朴晟鎮聳聳肩，指向對面醫療站的人。  
「但沒想到竟然派了女子隊來。」林在範感嘆道。  
「也好，賞心悅目。」段宜恩笑說，跟對面的熟人揮了揮手。  
就如同朴珍榮說的，其實大部份的人都知道怎樣的發揮可以繼續保持原有的位置，所以除了有升級打算的人，大部份都虛晃幾招，「再興倒是很可愛認真呢。」林在範忍不住開口。  
在考核場上的朴再興雙眼炯炯有神，手中鍍銀的長劍舞成一片擋在身前，朴晟鎮看得出他用上了神族的力量，發光的花紋爬滿了穿著背心而露出來的手臂，整個人閃著奇異而豔麗的美感，劍光閃閃把對方的衣服割開好幾個破洞，而他們可以明顯的看出來，這要是實戰那一道道傷口都是會見血的。  
「好美。」朴珍榮也不禁感嘆道。  
「是啊，神族人的先天優勢。」朴晟鎮托著腮幫子說，伸手按下喊停的鈴聲。  
「如果他筆試成績夠好應該可以升級喔？」林在範挑眉說。  
「這就是為什麼他一直沒有升級啊。」朴晟鎮聳聳肩，十分有禮的等到中場休息才跟林在範一行人道別去跟朴再興吃午餐。  
「你竟然來看我考試了。」朴再興驚訝的說。  
「作為一個朋友，我想這是應該的。」朴晟鎮狼吞虎嚥地把午餐塞進嘴裡：「我等等處裡完事情要去看下午練習生的考核，一起嗎？」  
朴再興則是慢條斯理地咀嚼著，抬頭看了眼牆上的大掛鐘，「哦，好啊。」

他們沒有約好，朴再興到的時候朴晟鎮已經到了。他才想起來每個獵人部裡組長在訓練生考核裡都要到，好方便把每個新生上來的訓練生分到各組裡。朴再興到的有些晚，訓練生的考核一直是重頭戲，他只能待在角落的位置，從背包裡拿出早先買的洋芋片邊吃邊看起來。  
比起朴晟鎮那種因為工作需要才要來看可和，觀眾席上的大家都輕鬆多了。正式獵人的考核也都已經結束，大家全當好看的武打表演看了。  
這屆聽說很特別，好幾個非人的混血都在這年升上來了。朴再興看到朴晟鎮傳了訊息跟他講，才打起精神看考核賽。  
整場看下來，他印象最深刻的莫過於那個有著一對翅膀的男孩。他一眼就看出那是神族的混血，在空中穿梭自如。  
「為什麼遺傳到的就不是翅膀呢⋯⋯翅膀看起來真是有夠帥的。」朴再興忍不住自言自語道。  
而跟小男孩對上的是身穿黑色長斗篷的魔法師——整場考核簡直像煙火秀一樣，魔法到處炸，噴出五顏六色的光芒。很亂來，但也很有用。  
那場沒有分出勝負就被喊停，兩個人依照禮數向觀眾席跟評審席鞠了躬下場，離開的時候還交頭接耳，看起來就是朋友，應該是一起訓練的。  
朴再興看的不是很懂魔法這類的攻擊方式。儘管因為神族血統讓他也有控制魔力的能力，但他也僅僅是拿來攻擊時輔助使用，沒辦法像這種完全靠魔法作為攻擊手段的人來的俐落。  
這麼說來，雖然認識林在範這麼久了，卻一直因為部門不同，從來沒有看過他用魔法攻擊人的樣子，不知道是不是也是這樣亂轟亂炸。  
他在結束後跟朴晟鎮提起這件事，後者搖搖頭：「不是，林在範的攻擊方式⋯⋯比較特別一點，不仔細看不會看出來是魔法。你有興趣可以去掉影片來看。」  
「不要，」朴再興聳聳肩：「太麻煩了，我比較好奇那兩個小傢伙，你們會把他們分到哪裡啊？」  
「⋯⋯我不確定，現在看來好像是機動組。」朴晟鎮一邊開車慢慢滑出停車場邊說：「他們是一組的，因為可以處理黑暗系也可以處理光明系的就被丟到那裡了。」  
「這樣啊，好可惜。」  
「吸血鬼獵人比較不需要兩個人的組合吧？」朴晟鎮問。  
「執行抹殺的時候就需要了。」  
「所以被分在在機動小組，也可以去幫忙啊，有需要再申請就好了。」朴晟鎮鄙視的看了朴再興一眼：「你是不是太久沒跑流程都忘了怎麼申請？」  
「⋯⋯才沒有。」


	10. Chapter 10

獵人組織總則，其二。  
認真、誠實、謙虛。

整個組織的考核直到下星期才完整的結束，朴晟鎮久違的開了車，連著金元弼一起接回家。朴再興早早就結束了，在家鬼混，等著收成績單。姜永晛這幾天下來跟尹度雲倒好上了，成天聽到尹度雲一口一個永晛哥哥，朴晟鎮可恥的發現自己竟也為了這事兒吃醋。  
「今天要好好睡覺了。」金元弼開心的一坐上車就身了個大懶腰：「啊，好久沒在天還亮著的時候下班了。」  
「你是該好好休息了。」朴晟鎮說：「你那個指導生考得怎麼樣？還好嗎？」  
「挺好的啊。」金元弼說：「他很優秀，我想這次考核他應該就可以當上正式醫官了。」  
「原來他還不是正式醫官嘛？那上次怎麼可以單獨出任務？」  
「因為跟他組合的隊長也受過醫官的訓練。」金元弼解釋：「半個加半個就是一個，那段時間沒幾個人能出任務，加減的用了。」  
「這樣啊。」朴晟鎮把手搭上金元弼座椅的上，轉頭倒車，「那還真的挺能幹的。」  
「是啊。」金元弼點頭：「不然我怎麼會收他當學生呢？」他俏皮的說：「要當我的指導生也不容易的呀。」  
「也是，當你的指導生自主能力也要夠強。」  
朴晟鎮當然知道，其實前幾個金元弼的指導生多半沒有好成績。因為他一向不要求學生，一方面也是因為他忙，一方面是個性問題。他不會催促他們的進度，會的話也只不慍不火的傳條訊息問他進度如何？久而久之，沒有自制力的人就墮落了，金元弼多半也就這樣放著，不會再加強管束。畢竟指導老師這事也沒有多領薪水，成功了可以拿來說嘴，失敗了也不太會有人追就到老師身上。他寧可花更多心思去管他的屬下，那才是他真正需要付出心力的地方。  
況且，對組織而言，分配醫官要搭配哪個小隊出勤，比指導一個還不知道有沒有用的訓練生要來得重要多了。這就是為什麼金元弼越來越少指導訓練生。沒人愛找他，他也樂得輕鬆。  
「昇玟真的是個好孩子。」金元弼說：「我已經很少遇到會每天寫實驗報告跟紀錄的學生了，連我自己都沒有。」  
「這倒是真的。」朴晟鎮說：「今天順便繞去大賣場買些東西吧，再興早上跟我說衛生紙快沒了。」  
「⋯⋯他那個廢人怎麼不自己買。」金元弼不屑地翻了個白眼。  
「可能刷積分比衛生紙重要吧，我不確定。」朴晟鎮滿不在意的說，轉了方向盤，拐彎進入大賣場的停車場。

「你還幫魯道夫拿了飼料？」金元弼驚訝地在購物車裡看到一包寵物飼料。  
「這是給度雲的。」朴晟鎮把包裝翻過來，正面朝上，指著上面寫的字：「大型犬飼料——營養健康！保證毛小孩都喜歡！」  
「你、現在、立刻、馬上，把他拿回去放好，我的度雲不是狗。」金元弼氣的用購物車直直朝朴晟鎮撞下去。  
朴晟鎮乖乖的把狗飼料放回去原本的架子，在隔壁的貨架挑了一個綠色的飼料盤給魯道夫——「我也不知道，就覺得他適合綠色。」——「但老實說，你再不回家，你的度雲就要變成永晛哥哥的度雲了。」  
「⋯⋯你說那個千年老妖嗎。」金元弼覺得這個稱呼讓他掉了滿地的雞皮疙瘩：「他怎麼好意思稱呼自己哥哥啊。」

「你明天還要上班嗎？」朴晟鎮在晚餐的餐桌上問：「想一起去吃頓好的。」  
「我不用，我沒事——」「我也很閒喔——」「度雲也可以！度雲想吃肉！」  
「明天昇玟說要請我吃飯，不行耶。」金元弼眼睛一轉，抬頭說。  
朴再興可以用他身上最純潔的血統發誓，他絕對感覺到朴晟鎮的臉刷的一下變黑，冷冷地說了句：「這樣啊。」然後全場只有金元弼沒有意識到朴晟鎮身後傳來的陰氣，真的，真的。朴再興在內心大喊著，連尹度雲的耳朵都膽小的壓平。  
「嗯，他說有一些感情問題還想要跟我討論一下，問問看我的意見。」  
——感情問題、詢問意見。  
超不妙的詞。聽起來超像準備要告白會說的詞，還被人家請去吃大餐，哇喔。姜永晛嘆了口氣，搖搖頭。譬如他最近在網上看的，有件事想跟他談談，談什麼，談戀愛。喔不，超不妙。  
「你還想要花多少時間在那傢伙身上？」  
「不過是吃頓飯，你反應幹嘛那麼大？」  
「因為我喜歡你，我吃醋啊！」朴晟鎮拍桌而起：「你最近老是跟別人混，還那麼親密，我們多久沒有一起吃飯了，你倒是說說看，好不容易可以一起吃頓飯，你又要跟那傢伙一起去？我不同意。」  
金元弼一時也被嚇到，呆在座位上不知所措，眼睛瞪得大大的，張了張嘴最後開口：「哥是⋯⋯在跟我告白嗎？」  
「我喜歡你，我愛你，如果這還不夠明顯的話。」朴晟鎮聳聳肩伸手扣住金元弼的下顎，一個彎腰歪頭吻住他的嘴，「這樣夠明白了嗎？」  
金元弼還是沒有回神，愣愣的用手指摸了摸嘴唇，眼神終於從桌面移到朴晟鎮因為遲來的害羞而漲紅的臉，眨眨眼，有些尷尬地用舌頭舔了一圈嘴唇：「嗯，夠明白了。」  
「所以？你的回答呢？你要拒絕還是答應？」朴晟鎮又問：「如果要拒絕也沒關係，我們可以像之前一樣相處就——」  
「我為什麼要拒絕！」朴晟鎮話還沒講話，就被金元弼大喊著打斷，他也跟著站了起來，雙手壓著桌子傾身靠近朴晟鎮：「我那麼喜歡你！」  
我、金元弼、超級喜歡晟鎮哥！  
朴晟鎮稍微繞過桌子，張開雙臂一把抱住金元弼：「這樣就夠了，我也很喜歡你。」  
但飯局我還是要去，還有，他的感情問題是跟他們的小隊長方燦之間的事。你不用擔心我，因為人家早就有男朋友了。金元弼說，小心翼翼地舉起手，環著朴晟鎮的腰，放鬆了身體靠到他的肩膀上。  
「看吧，人家進度比你們快多了。就你還只在後面吃醋。」朴再興說。


End file.
